3:Fate
by Mephonix
Summary: Is Sonic really beaten for good? Scourge thinks so, but even with this thought, his desires will backfire on him. There will be news that could change every one's life or even destroy it because an old enemy is reborn, and his plan is revenge.
1. Chapter 1: I Need Help

Chapter 1: I Might Need Help

Lightning struck across the sky lighting up Alcorn Castle. Inside things were quiet. Amy was cuddled up with Scourge in his room, while Shadow was in his own room with Rosy in his arms.

Every body was in their own rooms except Cream who sat in the front of Sonic's cell after sneaking out of her own. Sonic stared at the rabbit.

"Poor Sonic." stated Cream, "You'd think that a little cute thing like me would be upset seeing you like this, but I am not."

"Cream…please…tell…me…why…has…everybody…changed?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out, cause basically now you are on death row." said Cream, "And even of you knew the reason why it wouldn't save you from King Scourge killing you."

"But…you…were…so…sweet…and…gentle."

"Ha! And you see where that got me? No where."

The rabbit stood up, "Well I hope you have nightmares."

She then walked out of the dungeon.

Sonic hung his head again, "There is no help for me," thought the blue hedgehog, "I'm done for."

* * *

**Back in Mobius**

Tails Shifted. His face was lying in the carpet and the light from the moon outside

"Huh?" Tails shot up, "Sonic? Fiona? Shadow? Cream? Ames?"

He then stood up and ran to the light and switched it on. He gasped, for contrasted on the floor was a puddle of blood, "This doesn't look good," he then looked harder, "What's this?"

He bent down and picked up a small black pill, "Oh boy, something tells me that I might need a little help."

* * *

**Across Mobius Next to Emerald Beach in a small Secluded house:**

"It's here! It's here!"

A green crocodile peeked up right before getting clobbered by a bee with a box.

"This better be good Charmy!" screamed Vector shaking his fist.

"I knew it was too good to be true." sighed Espio who was propped up in the corner, "Sleep isn't allowed here."

"So what the heck is it?" asked Vector.

"It's that strange device you ordered called a top lap."

"You idiot!" screamed Vector snatching the box from the bee's clutch, "It's a lap top."

"Well sorrrry." said Charmy rolling his eyes.

*Ring. Ring. Ring*

Charmy darted toward the telephone, "Hello?"

"Hey you idiot how many times do I have to tell ya!?! Only I answer the phone." He then muffled Charmy's face in his palm as he picked up the receiver in the other, "Team Chaotix, the best detective agency in the planet. This is Vector."

"Vector this is Tails."

"Ah Tails my fox friend how's life?"

"Not so good, I just got beat up and Sonic is now missing along with the others. Also when I had woke up, there was a puddle of blood on my floor along with some strange looking pills."

"A kidnapping? Pills? Could this be drug related?"

"No Vector. I went and cracked opened and it looks like some sort of microchip."

"Hmm…"

"Look Vector, just meet me at the diner, we've got to save Sonic before it's too late."

* * *

**About an Hour later.**

"I want some pancakes and milk and bacon and."

"CHARMY!" screamed Vector, "We are only going there to meet Tails for business only!"

"But I'm hungry." cried Charmy, "Come on Vector Please?"

"No, you can eat what we have at the shop, now shut your trap!"

Charmy hung his head, "But I'm tired of ham sandwiches."

Vector walked through the diner door making the bells on it jingle. Sitting in the far corner sat tails with some papers and a bad with the pills he found.

"Hi Tails" stated Charmy.

"Hey Charmy!"

"So whay-muphmumblemumble."

Vector pushed the bee away, "Business Charmy business."

"So what so you think?"

Vector pulled out a pair of glasses and stared at the micro chips.

"Hmmm…Very Interesting."

"Hey Vector why are you wearing glasses?" asked Charmy, "Your eye sights not bad."

"Grrr…" Vector lifted up, "Charmy let's talk."

"Oh boy."

"Alright Charmy, do you understand what being a professional is?"

"Yeah, of course." stated the bee.

"Well then what does it mean?"

"Well judging on how you look, I say it means act like you know it all and wear nerdy glasses."

Vector pushed him away, "Stupid little…"

The green crocodile walked back over to Tails, "Good kid there, I decided to see what he thought about this case."

"But I didn't say…" Vector clasped his hand over Charmy's mouth.

"You are a good KID." he glared at the bee right before turning back to the kitsune, "He might become as good as a detective as me one day."

"Liar!" coughed Espio.

Vector snapped his head over toward the chameleon.

*Whistle.* Espio turned away.

"One day I'll become a better detective than you!" chimed Charmy.

"Ha! Are you serious?" laughed Vector, "You and your tops laps."

"It's lap tops." snapped the bee, "See I'm learning."

"Nothing." coughed Espio again.

"Shut up Espio!" cried Charmy.

"Hey I didn't say a single thing."

"Uh guys. Sonic's missing…."

"I'm trying Tails, but Charmy won't buzz off." said Vector.

"Hey you need to shut your mouth!"

"What now you sayin I talk too much? You buzzle butt."

"Klap Trap."

"Is that all you can think of?" asked the crocodile laughing again.

"Uh. Guys?"

"Hey I'm a lot older than you are Charmy!"

"You sure look it."

"What now you saying I'm old."

"Yup."

"Why you!"

"CHARMY, VECTOR, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" screamed Tails.

"Sorry."

"Look Vector the chips in the pills have tiny hooks that are attached to thin wires," stated Tails, "I think these wires and hooks attach to the inside of the throat and send the wires shooting through the nervous system."

"Really, but who owns this type of technology?" asked Vector.

"I have a pretty good hunch it's Scourge the Hedgehog, but even so where could he get such technology from?"

"Hmmm…well first we need to find something else; there must be some kind of signal activating them."

"And I guess the only way to find the signal is to test it out on some one?" asked Vector.

"Correct."

They then looked at Charmy.

"Uh-uh. I'm not doing it."

Vector grabbed Charmy, "It won't hurt a bit."

Charmy bit his bottom lip.

"Take the pill."

The bee shook his head.

"Wait!" called Espio, "Don't torture the poor kid, I'll do it."

"But Espio, it could make you go nuts like it made Shadow and the rest." said Tails, "Even Cream acted strange."

"But my mind is strong."

"Espio are you sure you can do this?" asked Vector.

"Yes, just give it to me." the chameleon held his hand out.

Vector slowly placed the pill on his glove. Espio examined the pill right before he popped it.

"GAH!!!" the purple chameleon fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Charmy, "I don't think this was such a good idea."

"Yes. I'm fine." stated Espio shaking, "I'm hearing someone speak."

"Who?"

Espio's body jerked as he slowly lifted his head up with a smile, "My King."

* * *

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Two can Play this Game

Chapter 2: Two can Play this Game

Shadow laid in a guest room propped up against the head board with Rosy in his arms, they had awoken in the middle of the night and they couldn't sleep.

"Rosy?"

Her head lifted up, "Yes Shadow?"

"The moon light sure lights up her eyes."

She blushed, "Thanks." She cuddled up to the Ultimate Life form.

"Ya know, may be after King Scourge marries Amy, he might be generous enough to let us live our lives."

"I hope so Shadow," said Rosy, "If he doesn't let us, I'll smash em and still do it any way."

Shadow chuckled, "I promise, no matter what happens, I will love you forever."

"The same here Shadow, I love you."

"I love you too Rosy."

* * *

"Oh no!" cried Tails and Charmy at the same time.

The chameleon's eyes showed pure evil as he stood up.

"Espio snap out of it!" screamed Vector.

In a flash Espio grabbed a hand full of forks and chunked them at Tails, who ducked just in time to see 10 forks stuck behind him in the wall.

Vector growled, "I won't let you hurt any one Espio, even if you are a part of this team."

"Your team?" laughed Espio, "You've got to be joking!"

"Espio, you're scaring me." cried Charmy.

His head snapped toward the bee, "Do I now?!? How about I de sting you!"

Tails stepped in front of Charmy, "You aren't hurting him."

"And who are you to say any thing Fox?" huffed Espio grabbing Tail's arm and making him crash to the floor.

"Ugh!"

"That's it." Vector as quick as he could ran over and grabbed Espio's shoulder, "Say Lights out!"

The crocodile reared his fist back and punched Espio dead in the face. The chameleon dropped to the ground.

"Now stay!" yelled Charmy flying behind Vector, "Thanks."

"No problem, you might be an annoying pip squeak, but I still care for you."

Espio's head lifted up, "Why did you punch me Vector, I took the pill and you laid me out, what was up with that?"

"Uh Sorry."

The Chameleon stood up, "You got a swing that I can't deny."

"You tried to kill me Espio." cried Charmy still hiding behind Vector.

"No I didn't."

"That's it. Vector you figured it out!" cried Tails who had stood up already.

"Figured what out?"

"You figured out how to stop the microchips information."

"I did?" asked Vector.

"Yes. All it requires is a jolt to the nervous system and it overloads the microchip."

"Oh, yeah, um….Of course I figured it out its part of my intelligence. Ya know this kind of detective work runs in my blood."

"And your stupidity." huffed Charmy, realizing how full of himself Vector was.

"Oh shut it." screamed Vector, "So now that we have found out what stops it then how do we find Sonic."

Tails held up a small orange machine that looked like an I-pod with an antenna, "Right before Espio took the pill I set this to record the waves, so all we have to do is trace the waves."

* * *

Despite the fact Sonic was in immense pain, he some how slept, and he dreamed.

He was running across green hills, the breeze flowing through his quills. The blue hedgehog came to a screeching halt on the edge of a cliff. He looked over the horizon of Mobius.

It was beautiful as ever, the waters of Emerald beach shimmered.

"Life couldn't get better."

He then looked toward an oak tree, "Well maybe it can."

Under the base of the tree sat his best friend Amy Rose. She was propped up against the base of the tree.

Sonic zoomed over to the oak, "Hey Amy."

"Hey Sonic."

The cobalt hedgehog sat next to her crossed legged, "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much, just the same old stuff."

"Well why are you here by yourself? Aren't you supposed to be with Scourge?"

"No, he let me take a few, right now he's at the castle taking care of Spikes."

"So how's that booger doing lately?"

"He's fine, just acting like a normal two year old." laughed Amy.

"Yeah," said Sonic, "I went to go see how Rosy and Shadow are doing."

"And?"

"They are thinking about starting a family."

"Awe that is so sweet, at least they are actually planning on it, mine wasn't really planned, but even so having a family is nice." said Amy, "I wonder what Shadow would be like as a father?"

"Yeah, I wondered the same thing, especially when his kid misbehaves: "You shall witness the Ultimate spanking." said Sonic imitating Shadow's voice.

The pink hedgehog laughed, "So, how are you and Fiona doing lately?"

"She's okay; she's coping with her disease."

"Yeah, it upset me when I found out she had cancer." sighed Amy.

"But the doctors are treating it; they say it isn't as bad as it was, so maybe there is hope."

"Well I better go." said Amy standing up.

"Okay, well bye Amy."

SPWOOSH!!!!

"Hey you idiot wake up!"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to find himself wet and Shadow standing in front of him with an empty bucket.

"What?"

Shadow took a key he had in his hand and unlocked Sonic off the wall making him crash to the floor.

"Ugh!"

"GET UP!" Shadow yanked him up. The blue hedgehog stood up for a few seconds before staggering and falling back to the ground.

"Shadow….I can't…."

The black hedgehog kicked him in the side, "Stand up!"

"Shadow…..kick….me…..all….you want…..I can't….stand up."

"Okay," said Shadow, "Let me help you!"

The Ultimate Life form then grabbed him by his neck and chunked him out off the cell making him crash into the opposite wall.

"Ugh."

"Let's go." Shadow picked him up by his neck again and dragged him out of the dungeon.

* * *

Scourge sat in his throne room, Amy was still asleep in bed.

Shadow came in and dropped Sonic in front of the green hedgehog.

"Good Morning." laughed Scourge, "Looks like you have a rough night."

Sonic never said a word, but his gaze turned up toward Scourge.

"Look at you, so feeble and weak."

"I…. am…not!"

As much pain it caused him, Sonic struggled to put his knees up under him and he slowly pushed himself upward. He took his foot and worked himself up. He blue hedgehog gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"Bravo!" laughed Scourge clapping, "Very good. Still got gumph don't you. Well that determination isn't going to get you any where."

"No…you…are wrong." stated Sonic, "You...made…a….mistake…by…having….me…out…here…."

Sonic reached being him and pulled out his blue chaos emerald, "Two….can…plays this…game…" He clenched his fist together.

"It's the blue one!" cried Scourge jumping up.

The emerald disappeared into Sonic's palm, right before collapsing to the ground.

"Ha!" laughed Scourge, "It's a dud, you are such an idiot."

Sonic head lifted up with a smile, "Heh. Heh. You really think so?"

"Wait you're…"

Sonic then stood up, "I couldn't get my emerald earlier because your freaks and fakers had my hands bound."

"NO!" Scourge shot up out off his seat, "Shadow KILL HIM!!!!"

* * *

**Scourge isn't giving up. Will his plan for Shadow to kill sonic work? Stay tuned.**

**ALSO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Sounds Bad

**Sorry it has taken me a while to write more, my grandmother took my laptop away, but enjoy what I have.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It Sounds Bad**

Shadow nodded in approval at Scourge's orders and with out hesitation he lunged at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog jumped to the side causing the black hedgehog to crash into Scourge.

"You idiot!"

"Sorry Sire." Shadow quickly jumped back up.

"You aim's off Second Rate." yelled Sonic.

"Oh shut up and admit you are going to die."

Sonic laughed, "What will you do if I won't?"

"Grrr…"

Shadow leapt at Sonic yet again this time the black hedgehog met a kick to the face.

"NO!!!" screamed Scourge.

Shadow, who was knelt down to the ground, shook his head and looked back up at Sonic.

"You stupid faker," screamed Shadow, "What in the hell did you do that for? I haven't done anything to you?"

"Shadow? Is this the real Shadow?" asked the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well duh you dumbass, I surely ain't a fake like you."

"Yup it's the real one." said Sonic as he turned back toward a furious green hedgehog.

"NO! NO! NO! I won't let this happen." Scourge then lunged at Shadow, but was immediately met with a back punch.

"Hey Sonic you hear something?"

The blue hedgehog laughed as he watched Scourge fall to the ground.

"Nope." said Sonic, "But I do realize what will make you snapp out of your crazed states."

Shadow then turned back toward Sonic.

"Damn what happened to your mug?"

"Oh, I just got beat up by an Ultimate Pain in the Ass."

"You mean I did that to you?"

"No I did. What do you think?" snapped Shadow.

"I think I'm pissed."

"Why?"

"Cause I missed it happening."

"GAH!" Scourge standing up, "You may have won this battle but you haven't won the war."

Shadow and Sonic looked toward the entrance to the door to see Rosy, Cream, and Fiona at the door along with a few robots.

"See I teamed up with an acquaintance of mine, and an enemy of yours."

"No he couldn't have."

"Sorry, King Scourge that I couldn't join you today?" Sonic and Shadow watched as a Monitor floated past by and face them, "Why hello there sneaky pests."

"Eggman!"

"Doctor!"

Both Shadow and Sonic looked at each other before returning their glances to the screen.

"So surprised are you Eh?" asked Eggman.

"A little." said Sonic, "But I'm used to seeing ugly people all of the time."

Shadow snickered.

"Joke all you want to for now…."

"Scourge?"

Everyone turned to see Amy staggering into the throne room, "What's going on?"

Her head snapped when she saw the floating Monitor, "Eggman?"

"Hi pinky."

"Humph."

"Scourge, what do you want us to do?" asked Cream.

"Rosy you already know what you can do, and for the rest….kill Sonic." stated Scourge, "And Eggman, take view from the side of my throne and let's see what happens."

Rosy slowly walked up to Shadow.

"Rosy no." stated the onyx hedgehog, "This is a lie you are living."

"No. It is you who is living a lie." stated the pink hedgehog, "We are meant to serve King Scourge."

"Rosy, snap out of it!" Shadow put his hands on her shoulder, "Please."

Rosy never said a word, but yanked Shadows arm, "You said forever." Rosy then started leading Shadow out of the throne room.

"Shadow fight back!" cried Sonic.

"I am sorry Sonic," a single tear slipped down his muzzle, "I did, say forever and I'm not loosing her like I did Maria."

"Let's go…"

"I love her." Shadow then walked with his head hung.

"Shadow I can't fight alone! Don't be a fool!"

Shadow disappeared around the corner, "Oh I'm gonna hate saying this….." Sonic's head snapped toward the door, "Shadow you are so whooped, and…weak."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!!!"

*PLAP*

"Owww…."

Shadow reappeared with Rosy in his arms; he quickly placed the pink hedgehog down and then punched Sonic dead in the face.

"Owww…Damn dude, please tell me you haven't changed."

"No faker, you just don't call me weak."

Sonic then turned toward Rosy just to see her kick Fiona a crossed her face.

"Rosy what did you do that for?" screamed Fiona.

Shadow slowly walked up to Cream, who put her fists up, "You won't hurt me."

"You got that right rabbit, but that still doesn't mean you aren't old enough to not get a spanking."

The black hedgehog then grabbed the little rabbit and tore her up.

Shadow after getting his point a crossed put the crying four year old down. He turned to see that Sonic and Rosy had already destroyed the robots. All that was left was sparks flying from pieces of metal piled up on the floor.

Sonic, Shadow, Rosy, Fiona, and Cream now stood in front of Scourge who was growling.

"Oh poor Scourgy did we rain on your parade?" asked Rosy.

Scourge smirked a bit as he sighed and sat down, "Amy come here."

The pink hedgehog walked up to the green hedgehog, "Yes?"

He curled his finger wanting her to come closer.

"Blue, I'm turning it into acid rain." He then whispered something in her ear right before she embraced the green hedgehog in a kiss.

"Amy what has gotten into you?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing." replied the pink hedgehog.

"If it is nothing then why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this? You know, I wasn't the one who jumped to falsely conclusions and broke my heart."

"I'm sorry about that Amy."

"No you are not!"

"Scourge…." cried Fiona, "Why are you doing this, we made a deal and you went against it."

"Well for one, I knew, even with your offer, I could get the same deal, only newer, sweeter, and quicker. See to me you are an old toy, but Amy here…"

"I can't believe you!" screamed the fox, "Why her over me?"

Scourge chuckled, "I already told you and besides, I think she was more worthy of this than you."

The green hedgehog held Amy's hand up.

Sonic gasped as he turned toward Shadow.

"He gave her the pink one."

"That's not good."

"Not for you, but for me, it's been a dream come true, I've actually got do something that Blue would never even had a chance with."

"You gave her that emerald, but you told me…"

"For one Fiona, I gave it to Amy because I knew it would tick Blue off, two because I needed the extra excitement and three…." he placed his hand under her chin, "Because I love her."

"LIAR!!!" screamed Sonic, "You don't love her at all, she's just your sex slave."

"I am not Sonic!!!" screamed Amy.

"He has brain washed you, your love for him isn't real, It's in your hand and head."

"Shut up Sonic you don't…"

His head then snapped toward Sonic, "Don't be jealous because I have something that you don't have because you don't know how to control your anger."

"Well, at least I'm not using emeralds to manipulate helpless girls into having sex with me or even rape them."

Everyone gasped.

Shadow took a step forward; "You are a sadistic pervert." said the black hedgehog, "How much lower can you sink."

"You have nothing on Dirt." cried Rosy, "I should smash your head in just for that."

"It sounds bad." said Cream.

"It is." said Shadow, "And don't ask what it is either, you're too young to know."

"Well I'm sorry guys, he may have done that to me, but does it look like I am affected?" asked Amy, "No. And besides, just like he told you months ago Sonic, any one after him is…just…LAME."

"Hey where did Eggman go?" asked Cream looking around the room.

The monitor was now gone.

Scourge growled, "Idiot."

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal's a Deal

**Chapter 4: A Deal's**

**Back in Mobius:**

"Grrr…What is taking Tails so long?" asked Vector.

"Maybe he ran away." stated Charmy.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well think about it. Who would like to see an ugly creep like you? Its torture just to see your mug every day."

"That's it come here you!" screamed Vector grabbing Charmy and pulling at his wing.

"Hey don't do that!" cried Charmy.

"Vector let him go." yelled Espio.

"Aw come on just one wing."

"No, he's six, you're like how old?"

"I'm old enough, but still why did we even put the brat on our team."

"He's an orphan Vector and think of it this way all of his cockiness came from you, remember you raised him."

"Quit rubbing it in my face."

He let Charmy go, who stuck his tongue out at Vector.

"Shut up."

The bee smirked, "I never said a word."

* * *

"Amy," stated Sonic "Is there any way I can get you to change your mind?"

Amy sighed and then whispered something in Scourge's ear.

The green hedgehog nodded.

"Yes. I might reconsider." stated Amy.

"Yes!"

"But for a price."

"What?!?" stated Sonic, "I knew there had to be a catch."

"You have to fight Scourge to the death."

"No Amy, are you sure you are being too…"

"Do it or don't."

"Fine I will." sighed Sonic.

"Shake on it."

Scourge then stood up and walked over to Sonic.

"Also. Scourge will be in his Super form." said Amy.

"No wait, you didn't say..."

Scourge grabbed Sonic's hand and smiled, "Hey Blue a deal's a deal."

The blue hedgehog collapsed to the floor as the emerald in Sonic's hand fell out, "I'll take this."

"No!" Shadow lunged at Scourge.

"Hey I've already dealt with you once Stripes. I'll be happy to do it again."

He then bent down and grabbed Shadow's leg making him crash to the ground.

"Shadow!" cried Rosy, out in both anger and grief. She then lunged at Scourge with her hammer.

"I'm not putting up with you either." He then knocked her away sending her into a nearby pillar.

Fiona then ran up to Scourge, "Please, stop this nonsense Scourge."

"Oh shut up!" Scourge cocked his hand back and struck the female fox a crossed her face.

She looked back up at Scourge with tear filled eyes, "I just can't believe you did that. After all I've done for you."

"Well I'm sorry I had to burst your bubble Miss Priss, but I never liked you that much anyway."

Fiona then ran out of the throne room.

Scourge's head snapped toward Cream, "And you?"

"Eeep!" Cream cried out.

Amy placed her hand on Scourge's shoulder, "She's only four."

"Okay." sighed Scourge, "I won't hurt her, innocent eyes don't deserve to see things like this…. You better get her out of here; it's going to get messy."

"Cream." said Amy, "Follow me. I'll get you some fresh cup cakes from the kitchen."

"But what about Mr. Sonic and Shadow?"

Amy smirked back at Scourge, "They will be taken care of."

Amy and Cream then walked out of the throne room.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Super Pain

Chapter 5: Super Pain

"Scourge…" choked Sonic, "You have always been a coward."

The green hedgehog growled as he struck Sonic a crossed his face.

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" screamed Shadow who gave Scourge a quick round house kick to the face, "And stay."

Scourge looked up and growled as he rubbed his nose, "You'll regret that!"

"Oh I'm scared," laughed Shadow, "And besides I think you dropped something."

The green hedgehog turned to see Sonic sinking the blue emerald back in his palm.

Scourge shot up, "No."

"Yes." screamed Sonic as he balled his fist up and punched Scourge's face.

"Shit!" The green hedgehog hit the floor.

"So like the taste of your own medicine?" asked Sonic.

Scourge stood up and smirked, "At the moment it tastes bad, but I'm about to make it cherry flavored."

The green hedgehog jumped up and ran over to his throne, but he didn't sit down.

"It seems that you have forgotten, what my throne is stocked with." stated Scourge, "Have you ever heard the saying history repeats itself?"

"Yes." said Sonic.

"If it does repeat itself," stated Shadow, "Then your ass is grass."

Scourge smiled showing his sharp teeth, "Well that….saying…is a …lie."

He then quickly sat down. A bright light filled the room and circled around the green hedgehog as he laughed sadistically.

Shadow clenched his fists as he knew what the outcome was.

"Damn it."

The two hedgehogs stared at the throne posed and ready for a fight.

The light soon simmered out….but he was gone?

"Where is he?" asked Sonic getting out of stance.

"I don't know replied Shadow."

"Idiot's!" echoed a voice, "I am every where."

Then out of no where a purple streak attacked Sonic and Shadow from their backs.

Both were now on the floor, astonished at Super Scourge's speed.

"Cheapskate." growled Sonic standing up and looking around the area.

"More like an ass hole." comment Shadow standing up.

"Really?" asked Super Scourge, "How about this pain in the ass?"

The purple hedgehog popped up out of nowhere and kicked Shadow in the rump so hard it sent him smacking into the wall face first.

Sonic stood in shock.

"Oh don't worry Blue; you'll get the same treatment as your friend."

"Oof." Sonic was instantly sliding on the floor and stopped on his back right beside Shadow. He turned his head, "Hi."

"Hi." sighed Shadow pushing himself up.

"I'm not one to crack jokes, but its ugly one us none."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm about to die laughing."

"The dying part you have right," Scourge grabbed Shadow up by his chest fur and chunked him a crossed the room, "Now I can laugh."

"Stop!" cried Rosy, who had stood back up with her hammer posed and was running toward the purple hedgehog.

Scourge smirked slightly as he sent a beam that cut Rosy's arm like a razor leaving a deep gash.

"GAH!" She hit the floor.

Shadow pushed himself back up and ran over toward her, "Are you okay?"

Her hand was clenched around the wound.

"It's okay just let me see it."

"Alright you idiot," screamed Sonic, "Show yourself, you coward."

Nothing.

"Come on show yourself. I mean, someone like you, a king, not showing himself after taking over a world by force is a weak, no good for nothing, hypocritical king who's a coward and even in super form….scared."

"Grrr…"

In a flash the purple hedgehog appeared, "A coward eh?" His red eyes flared with pure hatred.

"Yup."

"Well don't think you can trick me into changing into my old form."

"I'm not, and besides a deal is a deal."

"Rosy, just let me see it." said Shadow.

The pink hedgehog slowly unwrapped her crimson red hand, "It hurts."

"I know." said Shadow.

Scourge's head snapped toward Shadow and Rosy.

"Hey you idiot, you leave them alone, this is between you and me."

Shadow took this as an advantage to slip out of the throne room with Rosy in his arms.

"Fine." Super Scourge burst at Sonic who was immediately slapped against the wall, "I'll make you bleed."

"Don't….We….all….eventually."

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6: So Weak

Chapter 6: So Weak.

Blood was pouring quickly from the wound that Scourge made, "Shadow…I'm getting dizzy."

"Just hold in there."

"Shadow…"

The pink hedgehog's eyes fluttered shut.

"Damn him." growled the black hedgehog under his breath. He looked around. "There has got to be some type of first aid around here."

The black hedgehog picked Rosy up. Amy's got to know something.

He then dashed off toward the dining room.

"Amy!" cried Shadow bursting through the door.

"Oh my god, Rosy. What happened to her?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Scourge did this."

"He wouldn't."

"He did now help me find something to help her."

* * *

"I figured it out!" cried Tails as he burst through the door.

Vector put his feet onto the floor.

"What did you figure out?" asked Espio.

"The signal is coming from Anti-Mobius, and I found the last transporter from our world to theirs."

"Really?" asked Vector, "That is great."

"Yeah I know. The last transporter is in the Pumpkin Hill Cemetery." said Tails with a gleeful smile.

"Uh….the cemetery?"

"Yes Vector."

"That's um… swell."

Charmy then flew in, "You scared Vector?"

"No Charmy," gulped the Crocodile, "I was just making sure I heard him right."

Tails, Espio, and Charmy just stared at the crock. "Uh I mean it's not like I'm afraid of ghosts or anything."

Charmy chuckled, "Yeah. Really."

"Ya know Vector, no one really asked if you were afraid of ghosts." said Espio.

"Well what does it matter? As long as Tails found a way to save our friend Sonic, my fear of ghosts doesn't…."

He stopped realizing what he had slipped.

"You are afraid!" chimed Charmy with glee.

"Vector is afraid of ghosts." laughed Espio.

"I am not!!!"

"Well if we don't get to the cemetery it could be the end of Sonic." said Tails.

"I'm game." cried Charmy.

"Me too." said Espio.

They stared at Vector.

"Hey I'm coming. Lead the way." said Vector, "I'm not afraid of any stupid ghosts. I'll scare them first."

"Yeah no argument there." said Charmy, "You could scare away Big Foot with your looks."

"Shut up Charmy and buzz off."

* * *

Scourge's red pupils glowed with delight as he kept his hand clasped around Sonic's neck.

"I just wanted to live to see you in this state: weak, defenseless and your life in my hands."

"You…must….be…really….honored."

"Honored?" he pressed Sonic's neck harder while glaring his teeth, "I am ecstatic. I enjoy my fare share in quick deaths, ya know like how my father died." He then gave Sonic and uppercut on his stomach, "But I am going to savor your slow one."

The purple hedgehog threw Sonic to the ground and kicked him hard in his side. He then picked him up and threw him a crossed the room, making him crash into the wall, causing his lip to become busted again.

Sonic stood up, "You won't stop me." said the blue hedgehog, "You'll have to kill me to do so."

Scourge, in a flash had Sonic pinned back against the wall, "Sonic, have you learned not to give me ideas?"

He slammed Sonic's head against the wall.

"AUGH!"

A sadistic grin came a crossed his face, "I am enjoying this, I get your glory, I get your fame, I already got your girl, and better yet…." He slammed the blue hedgehogs' head against the wall again, "I get your life."

He slammed Sonic's head a third time so hard it chipped a rock from the wall away causing the blue hero to pass out.

"Weak." said Scourge quickly yanking his hand away causing Sonic to collapse to the floor in a puddle of blood.

He walked over to his throne, "I hate this part." sighed Scourge as he took a seat.

From his side quill he started tuning back to his original color. He collapsed himself still sitting down. Now deep in fatigue his eyes cut over to Sonic's still body.

"Even in my non powerful form, I'm more stronger than you are." Scourge sighed and chuckled a weak laugh, "It'll take me a few to regain my strength, but I will finish him off when he's conscious.

Scourge slowly closed his eyes.

"Your girl and your life in my hands." he repeated, "My life couldn't get better.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: So Strange

Chapter 7: So Strange.

"Oh my stomach," Amy's hand flew to her lower abdomen.

"You okay?" asked Shadow who turned from a fresh bandage he had put on Rosy's arm.

She lay sleeping on the bed that Shadow and Rosy had slept in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy looked down at Rosy, "I still don't believe Scourge did this to her."

"Amy, he's gotten to you."

"No… I love him"

"Amy, no you don't!" screamed Shadow. He grabbed her hand, "This is influencing you."

She yanked her scared hand away, "Well Shadow, do you want me to tell you that you don't love Rosy? Of course you don't. So don't you dare tell me how or what I should feel. You don't know me, so stay out of my relationships."

Her hand flew to her stomach again, "Could it be?" she asked herself, "Nah, probably not."

Amy burst out the room and ran down toward the throne room.

"Scourge?" Her eyes cut over to see Sonic lying on the floor unconscious and in a puddle of blood. She then walked a little further to see Scourge asleep, sideways in his throne.

Amy smiled as she leaned in and gave Scourge a kiss on his cheek.

The green hedgehog's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey baby." said Amy, "Looks like you caused quite a bit of damage."

Scourge stretched out, "Yeah…I did…"

"Come on you need to go to your room, instead of sleeping here in this uncomfortable throne."

"Oh…Okay." Scourge slowly stood up.

Amy put her arm around the greed hedgehog and led him up the stairs.

"I see you also turned super too."

"Kinda…."

Amy helped Scourge take his shoes, glasses, jacket, and gloves off and he nuzzled between his sheet and fell back to sleep.

The pink hedgehog walked out of his room, she walked down a hallway that went past where Shadow and Rosy were, Amy turned to see the black hedgehog on the floor beside Rosy asleep on his arms on the bed beside her.

"Well I guess I'll take care of Sonic." though Amy with a smirk.

She ran back down the stairs with a few bed sheets in her hands.

Amy picked Sonic up and re inserted the emerald into his palm, "He needs his strength for this.

**Sorry for such a short chapter… **


	8. Chapter 8: A New Threat

Chapter 8: A New Threat

**A couple hours later:**

Sonic's eyes slowly opened as he stretched himself out of his curled up form, "Hey why do I see nothing but white?"

He then stretched out fully and screamed when he realized he was tied up in a sheet and was hung over the moat.

"OH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WATER?!?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I think Scourge will get a real kick out of this." called Amy Rose who was standing over the balcony above him, "And besides it shouldn't be the water you should worry about.

His eyes narrowed when a few green friends where down below waiting for him.

"Amy this isn't funny." cried Sonic trying not to move too much cause he didn't know how strong the sheet were.

"Why not? And besides I heard Blue hedgehog meat was very delectable to alligators."

"AMY!!!" cried Sonic, "QUIT FOOLING AROUND! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The pink hedgehog yanked on the sheets scaring the begeezies out of Sonic.

"Amy you aren't thinking clearly."

"I'm not? What make you think that?"

"Well for one you are sleeping with Scourge and two….." the sheet swung, "YOU KNOW I HATE FREAKIN WATER!!!!"

"Too bad for you Sonic," said Amy, "And besides you never listened to me. SO why should I listen to you? I didn't sleep with him before, but at the time you didn't believe me, and you broke me. Well I'm gonna break you."

"Look Amy I am Sorry." cried Sonic, "I know I was also wrong on my part, I do still love you. Please. I've saved you so many times from many things; can't you at least return the favor and not let me plunge to my death?"

"You know what?" said Amy, "I guess I will."

Sonic all of a sudden felt the sheet being pulled back up. The pink hedgehog pulled Sonic onto the balcony before laying the blue hedgehog out with her balled up fist.

Sonic, jumped up and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. "You need to get your sights set straight on all of the problems at hand."

"You don't know the half of it Sonic." Huffed Amy trying to pull away from Sonic, "You don't know jack."

"I might not know a guy named Jack, but I do know you and this is not what you want." said Sonic slightly growling in her ear.

"It is Sonic." snapped the pink hedgehog, "It is what I want."

"You are lying to your self!" yelled Sonic.

"I am not!"

"You are too, and I can prove it to you!"

Amy tried kicking Sonic again, "Oh really, how?"

"Like this." Sonic let go of her arms and snatched Amy's shoulders making her face him.

He grabbed her head and gently kissed Amy, who melted.

Amy became shocked when she saw the emerald eject out of her hand. She looked back up at Sonic before throwing her arms around him.

"Thank God Sonic." said Amy, "I though I'd never snap out of that state."

She kissed him again, "You okay Amy?"

"Yes Sonic, better than ever."

Sonic bent down and picked up the pink emerald, "So what are you going to do with this?"

"I have an Idea, but to complete it we need to go to the Oasis Hills."

* * *

"This place is dark….And scary…..and dark…" Vector walked through the cemetery shaking while twisting his tail in his hands.

"You're not scared are you?" asked Charmy flying around him.

"Uh….No. What makes you think that?" stuttered the Crocodile.

Espio turned, "You're shaking."

"Uh….I'm just cold."

"Vector it's 87 degrees out here." said Tails.

"Really, well I'm feeling warmer already." said Vector.

"You are so scared that something is going to get you are…"

Espio reached out and grabbed the bee, "YAHHHH HELP ME!!!!"

The bee flew behind Vector. Charmy blushed furiously as he saw Espio laughing.

"That was cruel."

The crocodile's eyes turned up toward Charmy, "As you were saying?"

"Uh nothing."

"Good now get up there with Tails and let's find that transporter."

"Fine." said the bee flying up to the fox's side.

"Hey I found it!" cried Tails standing at one of the craters that made a small cave in the ground, "My sensors are acting up a storm."

"Finally," breathed Vector.

"What are you so relived nothing got a hold of you?" asked Charmy.

"EEE He he he he."

"Very Funny Espio." said Vector.

"Uh, that's not me." the chameleon seemed paled white as he stared past Vector.

"Then if it isn't you and Charmy is up there with Tails…. Then it's a GHOST!!!!"

Both Espio and Vector leapt at each other crying.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha." laughed the figure that stood above them."

Both the chameleon and Vector realized that both Tails and Charmy were laughing along with the voice above them.

"Nice one," called Charmy hanging on the side of Tail's shoulder, "That was such a good idea Tails."

"You think?" asked the Kitsune, "Alright Show them who you are."

Vector and Espio stood up as the creature in the costume pulled her mask off.

"Blaze?"

"Hi-ya!"

"What the…where did you come from?" asked Vector, "I though you and Silver went back to the future?"

"We did, but we have us a problem so we came back, we came to find out that Mephiles the Dark was revived, by non other than his own Son."

"WHAT? He had a son?" asked Espio.

"Yeah Grimsly the Dark, I'll explain that later. Well Silver and I rented an apartment in Station Square…." said Blaze.

"Forget that how did you know we were coming here?" asked Vector

"I saw Tails today before he went to Your Chaotix Building he had told me about Sonic and the rest along where he found the next transporter and so we decided to play a trick on you.

"So cruel." sighed Espio.

"But funny." chimed Tails, "Well look, lets go save Sonic, and then we will deal with that problem."

"Well we think he could be here." said Blaze, "So you have to be careful."

"Well you two could keep him at par until we get back." Tails then dove into the hole.

"Thank you." said Charmy Flying in behind the fox.

"Uh…bye." said Espio turning.

"No hard feelings Vector?" asked the cat.

"None." growled the Crocodile as he followed the chameleon.

Blaze smirked as he starting running back toward Station Square, "That is one crazy bunch."

* * *

**Oh now we have Double trouble, Mephiles has a son? How did that Come to be? Stay tuned.**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Family Ties

Chapter 9: Family Ties

**Back in Anti Mobius in a Secluded Cave**.

"Father…."

A pair of red eyes flashed as the creature holding them pushed himself off of the cave wall.

"What is it Grimsly?" asked Mephiles the Dark staring at his Son which was a near spitting image of him, except his quill tips where white, and his eye color was gold.

"The King is now asleep; he turned super and now is weak."

"That's good."

"What is it you need me to do?"

"Take a break; I will go set the main triggers off." said Mephiles walking past his son, you just keep an eye out, we don't want nothing messing us up this time, all matter of time will pay for trying to destroy me, I might not be at my best, but I will show every universe, my worst."

Mephiles then threw an orb in the air and disappeared as it surrounded him.

* * *

Amy felt that feeling she was glad to feel again. The bad thing was she wasn't in the Oasis Hills for leisure time, but for business.

"Whoa this is a nice place." said Sonic, "Why don't they have a place this beautiful in Mobius?"

"I don't know."

"Miles stop it!" Greases voice called out.

"Oh come on why not."

"SPWOOSH!!!"

Amy and Sonic walked over to where the water fall lagoon was. There they saw Miles and Grease were having a water fight.

"Hey you two," called Amy.

Miles's eyes cut up toward Sonic, "Oh lookie who it is if it isn't ole blue himself. Enjoying the Anti-Life?"

"We aren't here to talk to you." snapped Sonic.

"Whatever."

"Grease where is Modest?" asked Amy.

"Over there." replied the rabbit right before pushing her companion into the water.

To Sonic's right was Modest on a towel with a two piece tankini with a pair of black sunglasses.

"Enjoying the Sun?" asked Amy running up and blocking the rays.

"HEY!!!" cried Modest jumping up, "What's the big idea?"

"We need you to come back to the castle, its Scourges orders." said Amy.

"Oh yes. Give me a second." Modest stood up and folded her towel into a bag and threw on a swim suit cover on her that was made of terry cloth, "So what is it that he wants?"

Amy smirked as her eyes cut over toward Sonic, "Let's just say he wants to talk to you privately."

**

* * *

**

**In station Square:**

"BLAZE! How in the heck does this think work?" Silver screamed from the kitchen.

"What?" Blaze jumped up from her arm chair in the living room of their apartment.

"Just come here."

The cat walked into the kitchen to find Silver with the toaster in his hand.

"I put the bread in it and pushed the leaver, but nothing." Silver stared in to the slots.

"Ugh Stupid, you got to plug it up." yelled Blaze plugging the loose cord in the wall.

"POP!!!"

Sliver's eyes snapped open as he jumped, "AHHHH!!!!" The toaster immediately fell from his hands.

"Of all the things you have battled you are telling me that a small thing like a toaster, scares the crap out of you?"

"Oh shut up!" yelled Silver placing the toaster on the counter, "I can see why things turned bad in my future, and it's because of stupid things like a toaster."

"Ya know Silver; you should really try to be two percent smarter than it is."

"Whatever." Silver burst out of the kitchen and back into the living room. The white hedgehog plopped down on the couch, "This all is a bunch of bull."

"I know Silver," said Blaze, "But as soon as we find Mephiles, the sooner we can destroy him and get back home. I mean, think about it even after the last encounter with him, our world tuned for the better, so think about how it will be with both him and his son gone."

"I just still can't believe how it happened." said Silver, "And why I had to be involved in it."

"Yeah." said Blaze sitting by Silver, "But you can't blame yourself, or Grimsly, on what your mother did."

Silver's fist Slammed on the couch's arm, "All of this damn time and I never saw it. How could it be that she went around my back like that and…got with him……?" The white hedgehog sighed, "Just the lowness of doing that!!!!"

"Calm down Silver." said the cat, "Things will work their selves out."

"No Blaze they won't. I just won't ever live with the fact that my freaking half Brother is that tyrant Mephiles SON?!? And I can't chew her out for it, because she's dead!!!!"

* * *

**Oh boy. Something has happened and Silver is very, very ticked. What is Mephiles planning and what is Amy Rose and Sonic up to? Stay tuned.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10: Death Hits Hard

Chapter 10: Death Hits Hard.

"He's in here." said Amy standing in the door way of Scourge's bedroom.

The bat slowly peeked in before yelping as Sonic shoved the pink emerald into her palm and shoved her in the room locking the door.

"I give them less than five minutes." laughed Amy.

"DEAR GOD WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

"I say less." Sonic chuckled.

"Oh, come on." said Modest's voice from behind the door.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!?" Scourge screamed, right before a loud clunk was heard.

"Hold sill sweetie."

"HELL NO!!!"

Another loud thump was heard, both Amy and Sonic were cracking up.

"THAT'S IT!!!"

"ARGH!!!"

Scourge's door slammed open, and the green hedgehog came out with out his jacket gloves or shoes. He was Fuming.

Amy and Sonic still were laughing when Scourge's head snapped toward the two.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Sonic's eyes opened wide, "Uh-oh."

The blue hedgehog grabbed Amy and started zooming off.

"Hey where are you going with my woman?" asked Scourge taking after Sonic.

"Your woman?" hollered Sonic behind him, "I disagree with that comment."

Scourge jumped down from the stair railing and stopped in front of Sonic, who also stopped.

"You better stop or I will kill you." said Scourge.

"Really?" asked Sonic, "I've heard you say that before, and I am still breathing."

"Amy doesn't want you!" screamed Scourge, "She's mine!"

Amy winked at Sonic as he put the pink hedgehog on the floor.

"Scourge, baby, you were pretty much right." said Amy walking slowly toward the hedgehog, "But there is one key word, and that is were. Cause…" she leaned into the green hedgehog's ear while running her hand over his shoulder, "You can't always get what you want and that means you can't have me."

Amy flashed her hand to the green hedgehog right before kneeing Scourge in between the legs.

"HURK!!!" Scourge hit the floor.

Amy turned toward Sonic" Get up the stairs and get Shadow and Rosy I'll go get Cream out of the dining room."

"Got it."

Amy gave Scourge another kick before dashing toward the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch…." growled Scourge still curled up.

Within a minute the five where already in the corridor.

"Rosy can you run?" asked Sonic.

"Can I smash your head in? Of course I can."

"Forget running Rosy." said Shadow whipping the pink hedgehog on his back.

"Same for you." said Sonic putting Amy the same.

"Where is Scourge? After he gets over his pains, he'll come after us."

"Oh don't worry about it Amy," said Sonic, "He'll be a little preoccupied."

"How so?"

Sonic smirked, "I best not say."

* * *

"Whoa what a trip!" Vector stepped from the vortex.

"It's not as Scary here." said Charmy.

"CRACK" Lightning flashed outside the castle where they were standing.

"AHHH!" cried Tails jumping, "I hate lighting."

Vector chuckled at this before turning his sights on the castle Alcorn, "He's got to be in there."

"Let's go," said Espio, "I'll take out any guards in the way."

The four then took of toward the castle.

**Once inside:**

"Huh? That was strange." said Vector, "No guards or nothing, heck I don't even see nor hear any…"

"HELP!!!!"

A bright green flash was followed by a white one.

"What was that Vector?" asked Charmy.

"No clue," said the Crocodile turning toward Tails, "Are you sure they are here?"

"Yes I feel the energy spikes, but….."

"WOOSH!!!!"

"Come back here sweetie. I won't hurt you in fact you'll…."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" cried Scourge coming to a halt as he was backed in a corner, "YOU ARE WORSE THAN ROSY!!!"

"Well looks like some ones a bit desperate." huffed Vector, but gulped when the bat turned toward him.

"Hello there sexy."

Charmy started laughing, "Vector? Sexy? Woman I think you must be drunk."

"Awkward…." stated Espio.

Scourge turned to look at the four, "Damn what next? I get ambushed in my bed, blue takes of with my prize and I get stuck with some over sexed bat."

"Like you aren't?" asked Tails.

"Uh… well It's…..ya know what screw all of you idiots." snapped Scourge, "And Besides, I got a blue berry to catch."

"HEH HEH HEH." A deep voice echoed through the corridor, "No you aren't going any where Scourge the Hedgehog.

"What in the world?" Scourge looked around, "Who dares boss me around?"

"I do." A dark cloud flew from the top of the castle and threw it self into the green hedgehog's body.

Scourge hit the ground, as Tails, Vector, Espio, and Charmy stood astonished.

The green hedgehog's body seemed lifeless as Tails walked up to it.

"Scourge? Uh…..you okay? Say something, even though I don't like you, you shouldn't be dead."

"What does it matter to you Fox?" Scourge's body flew up toward the ceiling as black aurora flew around him, "And besides, I'd say I'm not of this world."

He came crashing back down toward the ground so hard the foundation of the castle started to crack.

"What's going on Vector I don't understand….." asked Charmy.

"Neither do I." said the green crocodile.

"At the snap of my fingers, all universes will suffer."

"Who are you?" asked Tails, "This isn't like Scourge."

Scourge's smile widened, showing his sharp toothy grin. "I, as you might know Tails, am Mephiles the Dark." said Scourge's voice.

"Mephiles?" Tails gulped, "Oh boy."

"Yes." said Mephiles in Scourge's body while lifting his hand, "And I'm conquering all universes, starting with this one, oh and of course I'm killing off those who stand in my way."

The green hedgehog's hand lifted up, as a beam of crystal filled light burst thought the fox's frail body.

"Ugh."

"TAILS!!!" cried Charmy.

"Oh no!" Vector leapt and caught the small fox before he hit the floor.

"You!" Espio's eyes flashed with anger, "I'll KILL YOU!!!"

"Not if I injure you first." Scourge's arm came up again.

"Oh no you don't!!!" A blue blur flew by knocking the green hedgehog to the side.

Espio sighed, "Thanks Sonic, but Tails…."

Sonic dashed over toward his two Tailed friend, who lay in Vector's arms, with skipping, slow breaths.

"Sonic….I…."

"Tails. No buddy, Don't. You can't die you just…..cant."

"Keep…..your…..head….up."

Tail's eyes shut, as his last breath seeped out of him.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sonic's head snapped toward the green hedgehog that was standing back up, "YOU KILLED TAILS!!!!!!!!"

The green hedgehog's head shook, "No I didn't."

"YOU DID AND YOU WILL ALSO DIE JUST THE SAME!!!!"

"Oh no." Vector picked up Tails lifeless body as a dark aurora surrounded the blue hedgehog. He took cover behind a pillar.

"EXCEPT THIS TIME…..I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!!!" Sonic's eyes turned hollow and his body turned black, "SAY GOOD BYE!!!"

* * *

**Oh man….Have a moment of Silence for Tails, and Don't bash me because of what happened to the Fox, I love Tails….**


	11. Chapter 11: The Life Not Lost

**Chapter 11: The life Not lost**

"What are you talking about?" asked Scourge slowly backing up, "I was just knocked over and I stood back up. I didn't do any thing."

"Oh really?" asked Dark Sonic, "Then how do you explain that?"

He pointed over toward the kitsune who lay lifeless in Vectors arm, "He didn't kill himself!!!"

"BUT I DIDN'T I SWEAR!!!!!"

"LIAR!!!" Dark Sonic flew at Scourge knocking the green hedgehog against the wall sending the sconces that were on it, crashing to the floor.

"UGH!!!"

"SONIC!!!!" called Charmy.

The hedgehog's eyes cut toward the bee, "Tails, said something before he died."

Sonic's hand clasped around Scourge's neck, "Oh yeah?!?"

The bee started shaking as he flew behind Espio who stepped forward, "He didn't call him Scourge before he was killed, but he called him…"

* * *

Amy ran toward her house, to get cleaned up and change back into her traditional dress, she grabbed a new piko piko hammer and ran back toward Shadow's place where Rosy, Cream, and Shadow stood waiting.

"Did you get the message?" asked Amy.

"Yes," replied Shadow, "We are going to meet Silver and Blaze at the diner."

"Okay, I'm still wondering why Sonic ran back." asked Cream.

"Don't know." said Amy, "He just said he felt like something was going wrong, so he went back. I hope he's okay."

"What about Tails and the others, they are missing too." said Shadow.

"They will be fine." said Amy, "I don't think any thing to serious will…."

A bright flash filled the room, and instantly it faded, Amy uncovered her eyes, "Vector? Espio? Charmy? How?"

Her eyes then fell on Tail's body, "OH MY GOD TAILS?!?"

Amy dropped to her knees and embraced the foxes cold, and lifeless body, "What happened?" Tears flowed down Amy's face

"Some guy, named Mephiles….killed him." cried Vector lowering his head.

"Can't believe he's gone." said Espio, "He died so young."

"No!" said Shadow, "He maybe dead but he isn't gone!"

He held out his emerald, "I've got an idea."

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" A light surrounded the eight bodies and they disappeared.

* * *

"Ugh stupid engine." Knuckles wiped the sweat of his brow as he threw a greasy rag to a side table.

"I know I volunteered to do this but dang, would it kill Tails to keep the engine in shape.

As soon as the words left his mouth a bright light appeared, and standing there was The Chaotix along with Shadow, Amy, Cream, and Rosy. Still in Vectors arms was Tails.

"Hey guys what's up?" Knuckles chuckled as he looked at Tails, "Boy he must be really tired, what have you been up to?"

"Tails…isn't asleep." sighed Vector.

"He's…not?" Knuckles walked up toward the body and dropped to his own knees, "Me and my big mouth."

Shadow pulled Knuckles up to his feet, "We need your help."

"How?" asked the echidna, "What could I do?"

"You have the Master Emerald."

Knuckle's eyes lit up, "You think it could be possible?"

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try, please Knuckles." said Amy, "Do it for Tails, for Sonic, heck for all of us."

Knuckles nodded as Vector handed him Tails's body. The group slowly walked up toward the Master Emeralds Alter.

He placed the Fox's body below the shining gem as he held his hands up.

"MASTER EMERALD!!! I CALL UPON YOU. IF IT IS YOUR WILL REVIVE THIS LOST LIFE, AND MAKE HIM NEW. IF IT BE YOUR WILL PLEASE!!!"

Knuckle's head lowered as stepped back, the emerald shown bright, "IT SHALL BE GRANTED." Tikal's voice echoed from it.

Instantly Tail's body lifted up and the light shown around him. His body was then lowered back to the ground, standing up, the fox opened his eyes.

"Hi Guys."

* * *

**See i wasn't gonna let Tails stay dead. So do a happy dance and Review**


	12. Chapter 12: He's The Father

**Chapter 12: He's the Father**

Sonic had cooled back down to his normal color, "Look Scourge." said Sonic walking beside the green hedgehog, "I don't know what is going on and I am sorry for over reacting, but that was my best friend. And don't think that I am forgiving you it doesn't mean I like you. Probably the only other reason I didn't kill you is because I'm not going stoop to your level, but one day you will suffer for what you did to Amy, I'll be sure to it. For now, we need to find a way to stop Mephiles the Dark."

"What is this dude and where in the hell did he come from?" asked Scourge who already had his gloves, jacket, shoes, and glasses back on.

"He came from my world." said Sonic, "Except he came from the future."

"Impossible."

"Possible." said Sonic, "We had problems, before you came back, and turned into your present form. He actually succeeded in killing me, but with the help of a caring princess named Elise, I was brought back to life."

"Okay, that tells me nothing, how can we stop this creature from destroying my world?"

"Your World what about mine?"

"He's from your world Blue, not mine, so he needs to go back where he came from."

"It doesn't matter what world he's in." said Sonic, "We just need to stop him."

"I know that." said Scourge, "But the next question is….where did he go?"

"That, I guess we will find out when we find him." Sonic then Dashed from castle Alcorn.

"Hey wait up!" Scourge dashed right behind him.

* * *

"Oh thank God! Tails!"

Amy was the first to hug the young kitsune with tears flying from her eyes.

"It's okay Amy, I'm fine." said Tails nodding happily.

"Hey kid." said Vector patting the fox's back.

"Hey Vector. Thanks."

"Eh no problem."

Tails turned toward Shadow, "Has Sonic been rescued? It seems that you are in a different mood, since you knocked me out last."

"Oh yeah about that…Sorry." said Shadow rubbing behind his neck.

"No problem."

"Also Tails Sonic was rescued," said Amy, "He just went back and...GAH!!!"

Amy collapsed to the ground grasping her stomach.

"Amy!" Shadow bent down, "You okay? What's wrong?"

"I…need…a…doctor."

Knuckles looked up we can take the plane.

"No." said Shadow, "Vector, Charmy, Espio, you three stay here, Tails you come with me."

The black hedgehog held up his Chaos Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL."

In a flash they appeared in front of Station Square Hospital. Shadow along with Tails rushed her in. The doctors immediately seeing her condition took her in.

"I wonder what is wrong?" asked Tails walking around in the waiting room.

"I don't know, I hope it isn't her appendix."

"Well I'm heading back to the workshop." said Tails walking out.

Shadow plopped down in a seat, "Where is that faker when you need him."

***FLASH***

Shadow uncovered his eyes, "Man I'm good."

Standing in front of him was both Sonic and Scourge.

"Why did that warp ring bring us here?" asked Sonic staring at Shadow who sat crossed legged in an arm chair.

"Maybe you should go and find out yourself Sonic."

"Oh this is a fine howdy doody." said Scourge.

"Shut it green." huffed Shadow.

Sonic walked up to a doctor, "Were you the one who helped take a Mrs. Amy Rose in?"

"Yes," replied the doctor who was a black mongoose with yellow eyes, "And she requested to see a…" he looked down at his board, "A Mr. Sonic T. Hedgehog, and…a Mr. Scourge T. Hedgehog."

*Whoosh*

"I heard my name," said Scourge, "What is it?"

"Why him? Why would she want to see green here, after what he did to her?"

"Well, I'm not the one who made the request, it's your decision if you want to go back there, but if not then….that's your problem." said the Doctor.

"Well I'm going," said Sonic, "There is no doubt about it."

"So am I." smirked Scourge, "She knows one look at me and all her pain will go away."

"No argument there." said Sonic, "You'll make her have a heart attack."

"Shut it you're just jealous because she wants to see me too."

"What ever, just shut up and come on."

Sonic followed the doctor out of the waiting room and into the room where Amy Rose was being kept.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked a nurse who stood by her bed.

"Yes, mam." said the nurse.

"Amy?" Sonic slightly knocked on the door as both he and Scourge walked in.

"Hey Sonic." said Amy, who was in a hospital gown, her muzzle was red, from what it seemed to be she was crying.

"Hey you okay?" asked Sonic slowly stepping toward the bed.

"Yeah…I...um…guess….I think."

"Hey sweet." said Scourge, "Heard you collapsed, is every thing alright."

"You're actually concerned about me?" huffed Amy whose eyes were angrily narrowed.

"Why not?"

"Well that's not gonna be the only thing you are going to be concerned about!" yelled Amy.

"What did the doctors say?" asked Sonic, "Is it cancer? Your appendix? What?"

"No cancer would be nicer; I wouldn't have to suffer this god awful humiliation."

"What is it?" asked Sonic again sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sonic….I'm pregnant, and Scourge is the father."

Sonic's eyes widened, and then quickly turned to see the Green hedgehog passing out onto the floor like a stiff board.

A nurse quickly ran to tend to him.

"You are what?" asked Sonic, hoping he just didn't hear what Amy said.

"That's right, old barf face on the floor got me knocked up."

"How can you tell this early?" asked Sonic, "I mean it can't be…"

"It can be Sonic, I'm a hedgehog and you should know very well you can tell within 24 hours if you are pregnant, I had collapsed from intense stomach pains not appendicitis. I'm pregnant, and….he's the father."

"Well, I won't have it like that."

"Are you saying I get an abortion?"

"No Amy, never, that's murder." said Sonic, "I'll be with you every step of the way, but, that child will be mine, not his. He's not fit enough to be a father, he's only sperm donor and that's all he will ever be."

"Not so fast blue." moaned Scourge who was helped up by the nurse, "I'm the biological father. I have rights."

"Rights my ass green. I won't let a child grow up in this world, as foul, crude and mean as you!"

"But I still have my rights, and besides I don't want the kid any way, you can adopt it for all I care, all I ask is, I get time with it. I mean it's got to know his father doesn't it?"

"That baby knowing its father will be a disgrace on his life."

"Sonic." said Amy, "Maybe if we get him to help raise the baby by buying food, changing diaper and even playing with him, he would understand the consequences of doing what he did, I know I will learn mine, which I know I deserve, from sleeping with that creep."

"But I say it was worth it."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Sonic bolted up and smacked the green hedgehog in between the eyes.

"Boy you and your temper I swear." huffed Scourge rubbing the sore spot.

"Scum bag." huffed Sonic throwing himself into an arm chair.

"Yeah, but who is gonna be the father and who isn't?" smirked Scourge.

Sonic's eyes cut over toward the green hedgehog, "The only reason I'm keeping my cool and not turning dark….is I don't want their lovely furniture to be ruined."

* * *

**Oh how the tables turned, I guess that Scourge is gonna have to stick around for a long time. And boy Sonic is pissed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13: Friend of the Enemy

Chapter 13: Friend of the Enemy.

Sliver looked up from his plate which had a hamburger and French fries.

"How much longer do we stay?" asked the white hedgehog.

"Silver." said Blaze pulling away from drinking her Sprite, "We've only been here ten minutes, and they'll be here soon."

*Ring*

The diner door opened. Shadow hand in hand with Rosy walked in first. Then following them was Sonic and Amy Rose, and in the rear, was Scourge.

"Finally," huffed Silver.

"Hey." said Shadow, "Sorry were late. We had a little problem with Amy, and we had to emit her into the hospital."

"Oh, Amy, you alright?" Blazed jumped up and hugged the pink hedgehog.

"Sorry, Blaze I'm not."

The cat's eyes cut over to the green hedgehog, "Who's that?" asked Blaze who grimaced when Scourge's eye brow arched.

"Oh, he's the problem that put her in the hospital." huffed Sonic.

Silver's eyes widened when he saw Scourge, "YOU!" the white hedgehog jumped up, "Blaze stay away from him!"

"Oh hey, Sir Nappy Hair." laughed Scourge, "Long time no see, let me guess it's been about…."

"A hundred years." said Silver, "And my hate for you're repulsive self hasn't changed."

"And I should care why?"

"Amy, what happened?" asked Silver, "What did this creep do to you?"

"Uh, it's not only the fact of something he did to me, but something I did with him."

"See sir creep here, inserted a pink anarchy beryl gem into Amy's hand, and took advantage of her bodily potential." said Sonic.

"You seduced her?" asked Blaze.

"You act like it's never been done before." sighed Scourge, "And besides, I'm pretty much happy that my seed is planted in her anyway, who else will I have to carry on my legacy?"

Blaze's eyes widened as she looked at Amy, "You're…pregnant?"

Amy just nodded slowly, "And the green creep is the father."

"You make it sound bad, and besides you already decided that Sonic is the Adoptive father anyway."

"But, he's still your child!" snapped Sonic, "And besides what are you gonna do if the baby is a girl?"

"Then, my world will have a queen to rule it."

"Perverted freak!" yelled Blaze.

"Chill, Kitty." said Scourge, "What's done is done, and there is nothing any one can do or say about it."

"KITTY?!? Did you just call me KITTY?"

"Uh-oh. Wrong words." Silver took a step back.

"Hey don't get so hot with me." said Scourge.

Blaze's nostrils flared as she stepped up toward the Hedgehog and touched his jacket which instantly burst into flames.

"AH! AH! AH! HOT HOT HOT!!!!" Scourge flung the flaming jacket off his body and threw it to the floor stomping the fire out. He growled as he picked up the burnt remains of it. His snapped toward the purple cat, "You have serious issues girl and you owe me a jacket!"

"Piss off, before I do that to your face."

"Nice one Blaze." Silver stuck his hand up for her to high five it but she just gave him a _You better shut up, or you're next_ look.

"Well the real reason we are here is to find out how to destroy Mephiles, not kill each other." said Sonic, "Because I plan on getting him back for killing Tails."

"What Tails is dead?" asked Blaze.

"Uh-huh."

"No he isn't." said Amy, "He's alive."

"No. Mephiles killed him." said Sonic.

"I object to that." said Rosy, "That Mephiles guy did kill Tails, but your red spiky friend saved him and that green shiny gem brought him back."

"You mean to tell me, he's alive?" asked Sonic with glee.

"Yes, he's at his workshop now." said Shadow.

"Hey can we carry this conversation at his place?"

"Sure thing." said Silver putting some Mobian coins down to pay for the food.

Sonic whipped Amy on his back, "Hang on Mommy."

"That won't cheer me up."

"Can't blame me for trying." Sonic then opened the diner door and zoomed out.

"Wait!" Scourge followed behind.

"Let's go Rosy." Shadow put her on his back and zoomed off.

Blaze stepped outside and burst into a flame which made her like a rocket.

"Oh come on guys you know I can't run fast." called Silver sighing as he started running himself.

* * *

After standing outside of Tails workshop about minute Silver walked up.

"You're slow." said Sonic.

"You're impatient." huffed Silver.

*Knock Knock*

Sonic nearly tackled Tails as his door opened.

"Take it easy Sonic." laughed Tails.

"I thought I lost you." cried Sonic.

"Well, I'm okay." said Tails, "But I have company, someone who knows about Mephiles."

"Really?" asked Sonic, "Who?"

The kitsune usurer all of the other hedgehogs and Blaze into his kitchen, where a light blue colored male hedgehog with a tuft of white chest fur on his chest sat at Tails's kitchen.

"Meet, Narlan T. Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you." said Sonic, "My name is Sonic."

The hedgehog stood up and shook the cobalt hedgehog's hand, "The same." said Narlan with a deep voice, he walked up and kissed Amy, Rosy, and Blaze's hand. "And you ladies, nice to meet you too."

Shadow held a growl back; he already didn't like this hedgehog.

Narlan then looked at Silver, who gasped when he saw this hedgehog had golden eyes, "Sir. It seems I've seen you before."

Silver help back his negative comment, "Nope, I've never seen you in my life. My name is Silver."

"Nice to meet all of you." said the light blue hedgehog, "So as I heard from your friend Tails here, that Mephiles the dark is causing a bit of trouble here?"

"Yes Sonic, see we had problems with him before." said Sonic, "He actually killed me last time we met, but kind of like Tails I was revived by the emeralds."

"Tragic." said Narlan, "Well, for one thing, I know, this dark being likes hiding in remote caverns and caves. I suggest if you start looking any where, that would me a good idea, but I'd also recommend you search for him in the day."

"How come you know so much about this guy?" asked Silver, trying to blow the hedgehog's cover.

Narland smirked, "Cause in my universe we have one just like him."

"Nuff said for me." said Shadow.

"I just want to smash his head in." said Rosy.

"You can't do that." said Tails, "He's even more powerful than Scourge's super form, you hammer wouldn't even poke him."

"He's got a point." said Narlan, "Look every one needs to rest you head back to your respected places and meet back here at seven tomorrow morning."

Every one nodded and walked out of the kitchen except for Silver and Narland.

The white hedgehog growled as he dashed over to the light blue hedgehog.

"Who's Shadow did you steal this time your creep!" yelled Silver slamming the other hedgehog into the wall, "And what kind of name is Narland?"

The light blue hedgehog laughed, "I see it didn't take you long to figure me out Silver."

"Well golden eyes are very rare in this time." said Silver, "I don't know what the hell you have planned Grimsly, but you better stay the hell away from my friends."

"You're friends? Ha! You aren't much of a friend yourself, ya know." said the hedgehog, "And besides I changed my name to Narland, that's what you call me. Also it wasn't all my fault what happened though.

"Look don't bring that up okay, and besides I thought he was changed."

"By the look in your eyes I see you haven't told your girl just how your step father got revived again, boy it's a pity you have to keep that a secret."

"Look just shut up and leave, or you will regret it."

"Boy I'm scared, I mean a shadow being like me stands no chance against you." Narland grabbed Silver's neck and slammed him against the wall, "You better keep on your toes."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tails who walked back in the kitchen.

"Uh." Narland looked at Silver and took his hand off his neck, "Just showing him some hand on hand defense, since he uh…uses telekinesis all the time."

"Oh okay." said Tails.

"Well look I'm leaving." said Silver pushing his way by, "I'll see you tomorrow, **Narland."**

Silver then walked out of the workshop.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14: Coffee and Sonic Don't Mix

**I don't own Sonic nor Starbucks....that belongs to their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Coffee and Sonic Don't Mix.

Sonic threw himself onto his bed as he growled angrily, but sighed, "Amy…."

His head shook as he flipped on the bedside lamp lighting up the dark and gloomy room.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I just screwed it up." A single tear slipped down his face, "But I swear as long as I'm still alive, I won't let any one hurt you again."

Loud snores then emitted from his guest room, "Especially from him."

Amy, even though both Sonic and Scourge refused the request, told Sonic to let him stay at his house over night.

"Bastard." huffed the Blue hedgehog as he turned over to his side and smashed a pillow on his head, to attempt to drown the loud snores coming from the fiend in the next room.

* * *

**The next morning:**

"I dunno Blaze. I really don't think you should trust this guy." said Silver as he watched Blaze put on her coat.

"Just relax Silver; you act like he's out to destroy us, and besides we need all the help we can get."

"But he's a complete stranger."

"Exactly." said Blaze, "And this stranger will help us find Mephiles and his son and destroy him once and for all."

"But Blaze you gotta listen."

"I don't have to do nothing. Now quitting whining and put your shoes on and let's go."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Silver's ears drooped as he slowly put his shoes on.

"_Damn you Narlan. I do one mistake and it's held against me. Yeah, and just one wrong move and that mistake will ruin my life. I mean if Blaze ever finds out about how Mephiles really came back then I'm fire fed."_

"Are you enjoying you're precious time Silver?" asked Blaze, "Hurry up!"

"Ugh. You are just like Sonic, so impatient."

"Well I can't help you are slow its six forty-five and we have to be at Tails's place at seven."

"Well I'm done." said Silver standing up, "Let's go."

The two then burst out of the apartment.

* * *

"My life…is ruined." Amy stared at her self as she wiped her face off, "God, if I would have only moved on, I wouldn't be in this predicament…."

A sharp pain came from her stomach, "Even you are upset."

Amy walked out of her room to see Cream standing there.

"Amy are you okay?" asked the rabbit who seemed very concerned.

"I'm fine." Amy stopped for a second, "Hey how would you like to have the big room at the end of the hall?"

Creams eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah." said Amy.

"Well then what are you gonna do with my room?" asked Cream.

"Uh….Cream. I'm having a baby."

"You…are?"

"Yeah, and I need your room for the nursery."

"You can have my room." said Cream, "But can I help take care of the baby?"

"Yeah. You can." said Amy slowly, "But first we got to work on the other room."

"Can we paint it?" asked Cream, "I want to paint it purple."

"Sure thing Cream." Amy smiled, "But we have to get working on it this weekend."

"Okay Amy." Cream ran around her, "But I got a question to ask. Who's the daddy? Is it Mr. Sonic?"

"Uh… not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Cream, I had made a mistake…"

"A mistake? What kind?"

"Look, I can't go into details, because you are too young to understand, but Sonic isn't the father. But Scourge is."

Cream gasped, "You mean that green scary guy?"

Amy nodded slowly. "He's the dad."

"Does that mean he has to stay around here?" asked Cream.

"I'm afraid so…"

* * *

Tails set a cup of hot coffee in front of Narlan, "So what do you have planned?"

"Well," started the Turquoise hedgehog, "I believe we should start in his home land."

"You mean Soleanna?"

"Precisely."

A small knock was heard right before, Sonic, Scourge, Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Rosy came thought the door.

"Hey guys." said Tails hopping up, "Want some coffee."

Sonic's eyes widened, "I…can't... you know what it does to me."

"I know." said Tails, "We've learned from that mistake."

* * *

***Three years before***

"Ding."

"Whoa Tails it smells good in here." said Sonic as he walked into a Starbucks Coffee shop.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you haven't had coffee here before."

"Well I really haven't coffee ever." said Sonic.

"Well you are in for a treat." said Tails, "DO you like cold drinks or hot ones?"

"Either or." said Sonic.

"Let's start with cold."

"Fine with me."

"May I take your order?" asked a woman standing behind the counter in a green apron.

"Yes I would like two tall White Mocha Frappichino (Can't Spell) With Chocolate and Cool Whip."

"Whoa Tails that sounds like diabetes in a cup." stated Sonic after hearing this order.

"Nine twenty five." said the lady as Tails handed her a ten.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you." the woman walked away to make it.

Within a few minutes the coffee was ready, "Enjoy." said the lady as both Sonic and Tails grabbed their coffees.

"This one's my favorite." said Tails grabbing a straw and putting it into to ice cold drink and taking a sip.

Sonic slowly followed suit, but as soon as the liquid reached his mouth, the blue hedgehog's yes widened.

"Uh Sonic are you okay."

"How much caffeine does this have in it?" asked the Hedgehog shaking.

"A lot. Why?"

"Cause I react violently to caffeine."

"Oh don't worry I don't think it will be too…"

*VWOOOM!!!" *CRASH*

Tails blinked a few times, as he saw a blue streak running from the store, and instead of taking the door, he took the window, leaving an outline of the hedgehog.

He looked down to see a spilled Starbucks cup and a very astonished woman standing at the counter.

The fox slowly turned toward the lady, "Eh. Sorry."

***Back to Present.***

"Yeah that coffee wouldn't do me too good." said Sonic, "But thanks for the offer."

"Oh no problem." said Tails, "It's best you don't get too hyper before the big hunt."

"Which I was just about to talk about." said Narlan smirking toward Silver.

"Of course." growled Shadow, "That's what we are here for isn't it?"

"Just ignore him Narlan. He just doesn't like people tellig him what to do."

"SHUT UP SONIC!!!" yelled Shadow, "YOU DON"T NEED TO ASUME THINGS!!!"

"Well you can't deny the truth." said Sonic.

The black hedghog crossed his arms, "Just go on Narlan."

"Well first before I start. It seems that not every one is here." said the Turquoise hedgehog.

The other's looked around, "Yeah where is Amy?" asked Sonic looking toward Scourge.

"Hey don't even look at me I have to clue where the broad is." stated the green hedghog holding up his arms, "I don't keep tabs on her."

"Well you should." snapped Sonic, "She's carrying your child!"

"Well don't get so rash with me, if you care so much about the girl...then look for her yourself!"

"Whatever. She's probably on her way here right now any way."

*SLAM*

"See that must be her."

Amy came from around the corner, her face seemed flusterd, and she seemed pretty ticked.

"Hey Amy you okay?" asked Sonic.

"No I am not!" screamed the pink hedghog, turning toward Scourge and knocking him in between the eyes.

"Damn woman what the hell is your're problem?"

"My PROBLEM is you! I've been in my bathroom puking all through the night because of your sorry ass."

"Well you can't blame that on me."

"You idiot!" yelled Sonic, "She can you are the one who got her pregnant, and with that comes major sickness." He turned toward the pink hedgehog, "If you don't feel good you can stay here."

"No I'm coming." said Amy, "But first...Tails do you have anything sweet to eat?"

* * *

**Let the trails begin, Amy isn't just going to give up because she's pregnant, how will this affect the crew and their hunt for Mephiles and His Son? Will Silver tell about how Mephiles was released, or will his half brother ruin his life by telling the crew himself? Stay tuned for the Answers.**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15:Hi Sugah

Chapter 15: Hi Sugah.

"Can't you guys run any faster?" Sonic ran through the woods right out side of Soleanna City.

"I can't fly that fast!" cried Tails.

"My flames are too hot for me to do a fire tornado through here." cried Blaze.

"I can't run fast at all." comment Silver

"Hey what are you complaining about hedgehog?" asked Shadow who was in the same pace as Sonic.

"Yeah I have to ask the same." said Scourge, "I can't believe you won't help you're lady along. Shows how much you love her."

"Shut up!" screamed Sonic, who looked behind him to see Amy still running. He slowed down a bit a started running at her pace, "You need help."

"I'm fine Sonic!" snapped Amy, "I don't need your help because of this extra burden."

"I told you she didn't need help blue!" huffed Scourge while still smirking.

"Once a bastard always a bastard." said Sonic under his breath, right before turning his gaze back toward Amy, "If you need any help just let me…"

"I'M FINE SONIC!!!!" Amy branded her hammer.

"Okay…I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Like he ever did any way!" Yelled Scourge.

"Hey get out of our conversation!" screamed the blue hedgehog up to where his green counterpart was running.

"Well if you'd use the energy to run instead of running your mouth we'd have this Mephiles guy already."

"Ya know Faker I'm actually beginning to agree with him." said Shadow.

"But even so a break would be nice." commented Silver.

"You Idiot we took a break five minutes ago!" chimed Rosy.

"Hey I tire quickly, and I can't run fast any way."

"Oh really then let me help!" Rosy pulled out her hammer and smashed the ground and made it hit right behind Silver's heels.

"Hey there's no need for that!" yelled Silver jumping up and running faster than normal so he wouldn't get hit.

"Why do you say that Whitie?" asked Rosy, "its making you run faster." She smashed the hammer down again.

"That's enough Rosy." said Shadow.

"Oh come on I was just starting to have fun."

"You need to save that hammer swinging for later." said Blaze.

"Ha ha ha." a light giggle filled the air.

Sonic came to a screeching halt…"Hey did you hear that laughing?"

"Yeah. That wasn't one of us." said Blaze.

"And I wasn't laughing." said Amy.

"Yeah we know you weren't." commented Scourge.

"Shhh…." said every one else at the same time.

"Wimps."

"You haven't change a bit sugar 'twan."

"Hey wait a second, I recognize that voice it's coming from that oak tree."

Sonic then burst from the group and ran to where two friends he hadn't seen in a while sat at the base of the oak tree.

"BUNNY! ANTIONE!!!"

The rabbits eyes lit up, "Oh it's you Sugar Hog,"

"Le Est my eyes deceiving me? It is you!" Antoine Décolleté jumped up and shook the hedgehog's hand Firmly.

"HEY GUYS!" called Sonic,"it's Bunny and Antione."

Amy's eyes lit up as she ran tward the oak, "Oh Bunny, I'm so glad to see you!" She threw here arms around the cyber rabbit and hugged her."

"Ole Ant!" Tails flew around the Cyote with glee, "It's been years."

"My name is Blaze." said the purple cat.

"Nice to meet you." said Antione.

"Hey." said Silver, "You might not remember me…"

"Of courge sugar, I remembah you, you did help us a lot back then against…"

Her eye then caught Scourge, "Him?"

"Hi." the green hedgehog smirked.

Antione jumped back and yeiled his sword, "Le est un monstre!" yelled Antione who's head snapped toward Sonic, "What ess he doing with you?"

"He's our tag along." said Sonic, "Mr. Green Fluff and Stuff here, raped Amy, and afterwards wound up seducing her and she's now carring his kid. So as a punishment he's gonna help us raise it."

" Oh sugar, I am so sorry." Bunny's head snapped toward Scourge, "I hope her little baby grows up to cause you trouble. Nevah in mah life have I evah see such dirt."

"Boy this is getting repetitive." said Scourge rolling his eyes.

"Well green bean get used to it!" huffed Amy.

"Yah, cause afta that baby's born you'll be hearin it call you daddy non stop."

"So what ezz it that you are doing out here in Soleana?" asked Antione.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Vector sat beside the other members of the Chaotix…"So uh what you want to do now?" asked the Crocidile.

"Can we play eye spy?"

"No Charmy, we've done that enough."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have." Vector sighed….

*Just Twenty Minutes before.*

"I spy Something shiny and green…"

"The master emerald." said Vector slowly.

"It's shiny…"

"The Master emerald."

"Wow you are getting good at this Vector." giggled Charmy, "So now I spy something green and…."

"Look it's the Master Emerald, and for a wild guess the next one is the Master emerald, and the next the same thing!"

*Back to present.*

"Ya know Charmy, I think we should leave and go check how every thing is at the Shop."

"Good Idea Vector." cried the bee, "Hey Espio wanna come with us to go check on the shop since we haven't been in a while?"

"Sure thing." said Espio who was just fininshing with helping Knuckles with Tails's plane.

"I'll still keep an eye on every thing till some one gets back." said Knuckles wiping his hands off with a rag, "Especially I need to protect the master Emerald from that bat."


	16. Chapter 16: Evil Deeds and Love

Chapter 16: Evil deeds and Love.

**As the sun was beginning to set:**

"Zat ezz it!!!" Antoine lunged toward Scourge, "You are a disgrace."

Sonic and Shadow held him back from slicing up the green hedgehog.

"You put her through zat pain?" the coyote screamed, "And nearly killed Sonic?"

"Chill French fry." said Scourge, "Do you think I like the situation I'm in? Besides I plan on help raising the kid."

"NO EXCUSE!!! SLIME!!!!"

"Just calm down sugah." said Bunny, "He's not worth loosing ya tempah over."

"Yeah," started Scourge, "I agree with her, and besides I don't think Shadow could hold Antoine back for long."

Shadow let go of Antoine and ran up and pointed his finger in his face.

"Look here Scourge!"

"Shadow. You need to chill out too." said Sonic still with his hands on the fuming coyote's shoulder, "He's just trying to tick you off."

"Trying? He's done it! I'm really tempted to change that statement of his by sending a chaos spear up his hind quarters."

"Shadow. If Scourge gets hurt I want something to do with it." said Rosy.

"You can smash his head in." said the onyx hedgehog.

"Look I know it seems nice for you to talk about smashing my head, and sending Chaos Spears up my ass, but remember, we've got to find Mephiles and his son before he destroys my world."

"He's got a point," called Silver, "Maybe we should find him first then deal with Scourge."

Silver cut his eyes over at Narlan.

"Just waiting for you guys to quit quarreling."

"Look Bunnie and I got to get on our way." said Antoine, "But if you need help we live in the region right on the edge of the French quarters and the Mystic Ruins."

"Okay we got cha." said Sonic shaking the Coyote's hand, "alright guys lets go.'

"Bye sugah." said Bunny hugging Amy, "You contact us when ya have that child."

"Sure will." said Amy, "Bye Bunny."

"Now on toward the Caves." said Narlan leading the group.

The rest of the group took off with him, but before Scourge took of he stopped and pulled out a small device like a cell phone.

"Beep" the light sound emitted from it.

"Dr?"

"Yes Scourge?"

"Things are going well; they are all heading for the remote caves of Soleanna."

"Good." another voice emitted from it.

"Yes before we know it that baby will finally have its rightful place as an heir of my throne." said Scourge smirking.

"I know, but I need you to do me a favor first."

"What it that?"

"First listen, as you know those caves speed up the growing processes of any unborn child."

"Yes I know that Dr." said Scourge, "That's why I told Narlan to go there this eve."

"Good you already a step a head of yourself."

"No, just getting things done quickly." said Scourge, "And besides I need to get that child, but snatching it will be a task.

"Well that's where the second thing comes in… come to the shrine here as quickly as possible, I have connected with the dark powers of the master emerald again, and I can bestow something upon you that you can use to you advantage."

"Which is?"

"You know how Shadow has chaos blast which is an arrange of fire like waves that destroy every thing, and the fact he can use chaos control?"

"Yes." replied Scourge, "Who doesn't?"

"Well, I have found a new form of chaotic power…. It's called Chaos Freeze."

"Really, what does it do?"

"It's a shield, and a time freezer like chaos control, the only difference is it has an element of ice."

"Wow. That can help me out greatly."

"Yes precisely." said the voice, "But come to the shrine now and get this power. You'll be able to catch up to them before they realize you are gone."

"I will right away, it's a good thing you showed back up last night at Sonic's house. Boy that idiot didn't even know you were there. And the whole fact you persuaded Silver to believe he release Mephiles was a synch."

"It's all a part of our conquering plan to merge these worlds, and to make evil the reins of all."

"I really do like how you think, to get the bad guys and turn them on the goody goody ones." said Scourge, "I'll raise that baby to do the same thing."

"Of course. That is the plan. Well if you want that child, you better hurry up and get over here."

"Oh right." Scourge rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes sir. Dr. Finitevus"

* * *

**Uh oh. This isn't good. Will Scourge get the soon to be born child and take it from Amy and Sonic? (This is the next to last chapter of Fate)  
**


	17. Chapter 17: The Newborn Problems

**Chapter 17: The New Born problems.**

A bright moon hung in the sky, as Rouge the bat hovered over Angel Island.

"No sign of that echidna any where, and with all the others gone looking for Mephiles, getting this emerald will be a synch." The white bat laughed to herself.

She pulled her wings up behind her and slowly descended in to the shrubbery right on the edge of the Master Emerald's alter.

She stopped only momentarily, listening for the slightest sound, right before taking a few steps into the clearing. Rouge smirked to herself, as she realized, Knuckles was gone.

Tap, Tap, Tap. Her boots clicked silently up the steps of the ancient alter. The Bright Green gem shined brighter as she stepped closer toward it.

Now she was right at it, "Hello, beautiful gem, you're coming with me." She reached out toward it.

"Ach-Em!"

Her body froze.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Knuckles deep voice broke the silence, right before he spun her around.

"Uh."

"That doesn't explain much bat girl." Knuckles chuckled at his trickery, "The gem thief has been out done."

"Oh don't rub it in my face, all I was doing was checking on it. I thought you had gone with the others to go find Mephiles."

"Nice try to cover it up, but I don't think you saying "You're coming with me." is checking on it."

"Well, maybe with me it would be safer."

"Look, Rouge, you've reached the end of the rope, I know for a fact you were trying to steal it again, so don't try to work your way out of this one cause you've been caught!"

"Whatever."

"Yeah whatever is right, now you get your leather covered tail away from her, before I kick it to Tim-Buck-Two."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Rouge's face was cross, "You remember what I did to you a few years back, I believe you better stay on my good side or else!"

"Look Bat Girl, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Then prove it!!!!"

Knuckles out of an uncontrollable anger, grabbed Rouge by her neck and then pushed her down the steps of the alter.

His eyes narrowed as he realized his mistake, he watched as she fell down the steps one by one and finally landing at the bottom… mangled, not moving.

"Oh God what have I done."

The echidna jumped down and landed beside the bat and picked her up in his arms.

"Rouge... please….I'm sorry." A tear broke from his eyes, "I'm sorry… please say something…."

He hugged the bat close to him as tears were streaming. "I'm sorry, please don't die…"

"Ugh." He pulled her away from himself

The bat's blue eyelids fluttered opened, "Ugh…don't be sorry. I asked for it."

"Oh Rouge… I really didn't mean to hurt you… I over reacted."

"Shhh…" said Rouge, "Don't sweat it."

The glow from the emerald was spread all the way to where they were, Knuckle's eyes widened as he looked back at Rouge who was still in his arms, "Your eyes."

The bat looked at him confusingly, "What about my eyes?"

"They are…beautiful."

It was like a hit to the heart and butterflies in her stomach fluttered. She never expected to hear something like that from any one, much less…Knuckles.

"Knuckles are you okay?" she had to reassure he hadn't gone into shock.

"Yes. Very much okay, but I've never realized before, that the very person I have despised for years, is the very Woman I'm falling in love with."

"You like me?" Her glittery orbs stared into his purple one that were lit up by the moon above her and the emerald on the alter.

"No Rouge. I realized. I love you."

Knuckles slowly bent down and gently kissed the bat on the lips and then slowly pulled away.

Her eyes widened as big as his were before; she sat up, "Ya know who needs Emeralds, when I've found the best gem. You."

* * *

"How much further to the caves?" asked Blazed who tapped Narlan's shoulder.

"Not far." said the light blue hedgehog, "You can see them from here, the crystals of it."

"Yeah I see it." said Sonic, "Amy how are you holding up?"

"Uh. I dunno Sonic." said Amy holding her stomach, "All I want to do is rest."

"Here." Sonic zoomed and picked her up in his arms, "Hey, guys is it just me or has her stomach got bigger?"

Scourge smirked as he looked at her, "Yes. It looks like it has, maybe she does need rest. The caves are good shelter."

"Yeah, let's speed up." said Shadow, "We don't need to have her stressed out."

Everyone quickly picked up their pace and neared toward the caves.

"Sonic…." Amy moaned a bit, "I don't understand, it felt like a kick."

"Huh? How could that be?" asked Sonic, "You just found out you were pregnant yesterday."

Shadow zoomed toward Sonic's side, "I don't understand it, but these caves are emitting some kind of power, that I can't decipher what it is."

"Agh." Amy grasped her stomach, "Sonic."

"Amy, just hold on just a little further, and you can relax."

Scourge smirked silently to himself as they finally reached the caves.

"Here Amy." Sonic laid her on the inside of the cave.

"Sonic…." Amy started panting, "I'm hurting." Tears by the dozen streamed down her face.

Blaze ran up toward her, "Amy, just take a deep breath."

"It seems as if she's having the baby now." said Silver, "But it's impossible."

"GAH!!!!!" Amy's head jerked back, "It hurts."

Sonic stroked her quills, "Amy calm down its okay."

"No….Sonic… It's…."

"Wah… Wah….. Wah!!!!"

"What the?" Sonic looked down to see a baby, a green hedgehog, green eyes, three bangs, and it was... a boy.

"Amy, just had a baby?" asked Rosy, "What are we gonna do with a baby out here?"

Sonic looked back at the baby, "I…. dunno."

"I DO!!!" Scourge pushed his way into the middle of the group where a restless Amy laid, "YOU ALL HAD THIS COMING!!!"

A sinister smile came a crossed his face as his head jerked at Amy, "I enjoyed every thing Amy, but, that baby is mine!!!" His hand shot in the air and then crashed to the ground, "CHAOS FREEZE!!!"

A blue light came from the impact spot and in an instant every one there froze, except the baby of course.

Sonic watched from his icecapsule, "You!"

The green hedgehog smirked, "Yes me. Too bad you never knew about the plan I have had this whole time. Idiot."

Scourge then bent down and picked up the crying baby. "Shhh… There is not a single one here that can take care of you."

Scourge then reached into his pocket and pulled out two items a warp ring and the cell phone.

"Beep"

"Dr. F."

"Yes Scourge?"

The green hedgehog threw the ring out, "The deed is done, and I'm on my way back home."

He stuffed the phone back into his pocket, "Oh guys, there is no use of you trying to find me… ever. The last transporter has been destroyed, and Dr. Finitevus has conjured up the powers of the emerald, and you can warp there."

"You are a bastard." said Shadow.

"I'll smash your head next time I see you." said Rosy.

"Save your breath, now, I'm on a higher state than you, I've got a kid you… don't"

Scourge then stepped through the ring and disappeared. Instantly the ice busted.

"NOOOO!!!!" screamed Sonic who turned toward Amy, "I'm sorry."

"GAH!!!!" Amy cried out.

"I know, Amy." Sonic lifted her up, "There is no way we can get the baby back."

"Sonic." started Blaze, "I don't think that was the only one."

"SONIC!!!" Amy cried out, not even thinking about what Scourge had done.

"WHAHH!!!"

"Holy Chaos emeralds." said Silver, "It's a girl."

Sonic with a smile on his face a crossed his face picked it up in his hands, "Amy looks."

The blue hedgehog handed Amy a pink hedgehog with a green bushy tail.

"Oh." Amy Held the baby in her arms. The baby's bright blue eyes opened and a smile came a crossed her face.

"Hey little girl." said Sonic stroking the baby's ear.

"Da?" a small sound emitted from her lips.

Shadow nodded, "It sounds like she called Sonic her dad."

"She did Sonic." said Amy, "Cause, you are her father now."

"Hey what about Scourge?" asked Silver.

Blaze muffled the white hedgehog, "Shut up Silver, don't ruin their moment."

"So what cha gonna name it?" asked Rosy.

"The name?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, we gotta name it Sonic."

"Okay. It's your call."

"Crystal May."

"Crystal? I like it." said Sonic.

Shadow, smiled, "Crystal May Hedgehog welcome to Life."

Her bright eyes looked at Shadow, "Eh hah." She giggled.

"Her eyes... they are just as bright as Maria's." said Shadow embrasing Rosy, "Maybe she'll grow up to be as sweet as her and Amy."

"You know it Shadow." said Sonic grinning from ear to ear, "She'll be the perfect child."

* * *

Scourge reappeared back at the castle there he was met by Modest.

"Oh isn't he adorable." chimed the bat who smiled as the baby cooed.

"No he isn't adorable Modest." said Scourge, "He's gonna be evil, vile, and he's my heir."

"Well does he have a name?" asked the cream colored bat.

"Of course, I got to name him." said Scourge, "Hmmm…. I know Razor Scar."

"Razor?"

"Yes I said Razor, now get the tyke to bed. Its time that I show who will rein all and Razor will be like me, maybe worse I hope."

"Ah, yes sire."

Scourge then turned and ran into the castle and toward the throne room; where at the base of his throne sat the white echidna Dr. Finitevus.

"So how long are you gonna keep him away from Sonic?" asked Finitevus.

"About fifteen to twenty years." replied Scourge sitting in his throne, "That will be enough time before he'll be ready to help me conquer that Mobius."

"Okay, sounds good enough."

"It better, because after he's older, Sonic will regret even running into me on that day, many years ago."

"I think he's already regretting it already."

"He will suffer from it more." laughed Scourge, "And Razor…. he'll be the one to cause the pain to him."

"What about Amy?"

"Amy? Oh, I'll take her back when the time comes, but by then she'll have forgotten about me."

"So all you are gonna do is just wait it out?"

"That's pretty much it." said Scourge laying sideways in his throne.

"Oh okay, well, I better go." said Finitevus, "Good luck."

"Yeah."

Finitevus disappeared from the throne room.

"Mobius, in 15 years will be mine." Scourge chuckled under his breath, "That is it's Fate."

* * *

**No wait you can't say is this it?!? Oh of course not, but I bet you are wondering what happened to the kids, or even Silver or Mephiles, or maybe the new spark between Knukles and Rouge? And what about the Chaotix?**

**Well that's not where it ends, but where do I begin the next story? Well, How about what happens 16 years later? **

**Stay tuned for the 4th story in the series: Another Life.**


End file.
